Through the Veil
by lunarprincess87
Summary: Betrayed by the wizarding world he saved, he and two others are forced throught the veil. Will this new place be the haven they need or another war they must fight in to secure their future? Will be Drarry. DH compliant. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of the following characters or places belong to me they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Post HPDH, pre epilogue as in it never happened. Oh yeah and slash warning DMHP**

Chapter 1

Standing before the veil with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, after she had been found out as a spy Harry couldn't help but think about how he and his friends ended up in this situation. How did it come to this his friends betraying him well mostly Ron and somehow getting the rest of the house and order behind him and accusing him of being dark all because he decided to let go of the past and try to make peace with Slytherins and other "dark" families? Hermione was still on his side as always but had to keep up the act of betrayal so she could keep tabs on the rest of the order. When had it come to Draco being his best friend even going to far as being accused of being the next Dark Lord with him and punished to the same fate as Harry.

FLASHBACK:

_Harry and Draco were sitting in the Slytherin common room. Harry had taken to doing that a lot ever since he was ostracized from his own house for befriending the blond and his housemates. Hermione had tried to stand up for him but Harry told her that at least one person needed to keep an eye on the lions and the "light" side. So she pretended to hate him with all the others and all the while letting him know what was going on with his old house. This let him avoid many sticky situations where they were trying to trap him or Draco. After the war he just didn't see any point of holding on to grudges especially after the blond had come to him after the occurrence in the Room of Requirement when Harry once again saved his life. He had thanked Harry and apologized for the way he had acted all those years._

_All of a sudden the common room entrance banged open and a Harry barely had time to be surprised before a stunner hit him and everything went blank._

_Next thing he knows he is waking up next to Draco and they are in what looks to be a cell. Leaning over the other boy to check if he is alright he starts when Draco moans and sits up quickly knocking Harry in the head._

"_Where are we Potter?" Says Draco, raising and imperious eyebrow._

"_I'm not sure Draco but I think that I saw Ron and Hermione with some order members before I was stunned." Says Harry, being slightly envious of the raised eyebrow, he wished he could say so much with one little expression and knowing that Draco must be really worried to revert back to calling him Potter he only did that when he was nervous or mad at the raven._

"_Greatttttt…but I can't help but think that I told you so and that this mess is probably your fault. I'm not sure how yet but I'm sure it is just so you know." Says Draco, smirking in his infuriating manner._

"_Prat yeah, yeah isn't it always and yes I remember you telling me some wizards were better than others. What can I say I was young and naïve." Says Harry, going along with the other boy and trying to lighten the tense atmosphere._

_The boys continued their playful banter annoying their nervousness and trepidation over current and upcoming events. It would do no good to dwell on what was going to happen and the cell was locked tight and they were without their wands so all they could do was wait. They could only hope that when their captors came to their cell that the opportunity presented itself for them to escape though neither knew where they would go since the school obviously wasn't safe anymore._

_He couldn't help but think as he sat there in that cold, depressing cell that he was glad he was with the Slytherin at least Draco made things tolerable. Plus Draco had this annoyingly anal quirk about always being prepared for everything and as such both had their trunks shrunk and abound their necks in the form of a charm and he couldn't help but be thankful for the quirk that he had teased the blond about. It looked like he would have to apologize to the other boy and he could just see the smug expression the other would adopt and he would probably never hear the end of it._

_Just as he was about to start at the blond out of boredom he heard a noise at the end of the hall it looked like their captors were finally coming for them. There were 6 order members not including Ron and Hermione who were in front and all had their wands trained at the boys and a loathing expression._

"_Come on traitor we have found a suitable punishment for you before you go completely dark." Says Ron with a malicious sneer on his face._

"_You know Draco does the sneer way better than you even on his off days." Harry couldn't help but taunt the boy which probably wasn't the best idea considering the situation._

_Ron's face quickly became red with anger as he pointed his wand at Harry and murmured "Crucio". Harry had not felt this type of pain even when Voldemort tortured him. How did Ron come to hate him this much in such a short amount of time or had he always and Harry had just been too blind to see it. For a moment Hermione looked stricken before she quickly masked her expression at a sharp look from Draco. Now was not the time to show her true loyalties not when they were so outnumbered and two of them were without wands. Draco quickly rushed to Harry's side as Ron released the curse checking to see if the raven was alright his heart in his throat until he was sure their were no lasting effects._

_Harry stood shakily with the help of Draco and they slowly made their way through the dungeons. He still wasn't sure where they were and he would need that information if they had any chance to escape, hopefully with Hermione keeping her cover. He couldn't bare it if she was harmed she was his oldest friend, the one that always understood him._

_As Hermione prodded Harry in the back with her wand he felt something slide into his robe pocket and realized that it was his and Draco's wands. Bless whoever it was that gave him a friend like Hermione he would never be able to deserve that type of loyalty and friendship but he was thankful for it all the same. He made a show of tripping into Draco and surreptitiously passing the other his wand. He saw the blond give a small nod of acknowledgment. Before they could make a move they came to the end of the hallway and Ron looked at Harry and got a malicious grin on his face._

"_Recognize where were at Potter." Says Ron. "Come on surely you recall the place you lost your godfather, and look we're granting you the same privilege as him you get to go the same way. But before that i__ncarcerou__s" he said pointing his wand at Harry other order members doing the same to both Draco and Hermione._

_Hermione looked shocked as the ropes bound her. Ron took one look at her face and let out a dark chuckle. "You didn't think we wouldn't find out. Please who else would help Potter but his little girlfriend that's always by his side and so we decided that being such good friends that you are you could share the same fate as the boy-who-lived._

_Next thing they knew they were being levitated to the atrium where the veil was located. Before Harry was pushed in he gave one last glare at Ron and said, "I almost feel sorry for you, because you will never know what it is to give of yourself to other people. You will always be stuck in your own selfish desires and be alone forever no matter how many people you surround yourself with and I know that your time will come when people realize just what type of person you are and then you will get back all that you have sown."_

NOW:

With that last parting comment and a disparaging look Harry was forcefully shoved into the veil along with Hermione and Draco. He couldn't help but feel bad as they were sent with him about landing them with this fate. He only hoped that where they ended up would be better for all of them then where they were leaving. Maybe death would be the next grand adventure. At least he would be able to see his parents and the other marauders. That was Harry's last thought as he fell through the dark abyss.

So here it is my newest chapter fic let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.**

**Warning: Slash Draco/Harry**

Chapter 2

"Am I dead" Draco heard from under him.

"I don't know about you but I hurt too much to be dead," replied a feminine voice from his left.

Draco groaned and rolled to the right to get off the smaller boy. He then looked up and saw a tiled ceiling. All in all it pointed to them not being dead but did lead to the question of where were they. Also, going from the voices both of his friends had made it through with him. 'It seemed as though Weasel and the Order of Plucked Chickens were wrong about the veil,' he thought with a smirk. Finally sitting up he found himself to be in what looked like a library, how strange. Of course the library didn't even compare to the Hogwarts library but then not many did. He reached into his pocket and felt his wand. Stupid Weasel couldn't even kill them properly.

"Hey you guys okay?" Says Draco

"We seem to be in a library?" Observes Hermione

"How astute of you Granger," Quips Draco

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione snaps at him

Draco looks affronted for a moment before sighing and heaving himself up from the floor. "By the way stupid Weasel forgot to take our wands" Draco says.

"I for one am thankful for that Draco," sighs Hermione, "if he had half a brain he would have just killed us outright instead of thinking he was so clever that we would perish in the veil."

While these too were bickering back and forth Harry was very quite. Worriedly Hermione and Draco turn to Harry and see him staring pensively at the wall. When asked if anything was wrong Harry got this hopeful look on his face.

"Do you guys know what this means?" asks Harry

"Yeah, Weasel really is an idiot," replies Draco

"No, not that, the veil, it didn't kill us instead it sent us here that means Sirius could still be alive and around here somewhere," says Harry excitedly

"Oh yeah," says Hermione, "but he could be anywhere I think that the veil transported us to a place correlating to the magic the veil is comprised of which means that Sirius could have been dropped here too or maybe at another place altogether. But you are right he is probably alive out there somewhere and if we can find out how this magic works then if he isn't her e then we can search for him."

While Hermione was talking Harry's shoulders started to slump until she got to the part where she said they could search and then he perked up considerably.

"Not that this isn't exciting and all," draws Draco, "but how bout we figure out where we're at first before we try running off somewhere. Seriously, Griffindors how they ever survived on their own I'll never know." Draco finished to himself.

With that thought in mind they started looking around the library looking for a clue as to there whereabouts; while looking Hermione came across some strange books about Demons and Vampires. Now vampires she had heard of but these looked different from the ones they had studied in Defense Against the Dark Arts. No these looked more sinister and what was this about Demons. The books looked very old and worn. She couldn't imagine why this type of information was in a public library and by the look of the library it was. It almost looked like a school library except for the cage along one wall with different weapons in it.

Leaving the boys to look for clues to their location she sat down and started to read one of the books on Demons after all these legends may be part of the culture here and knowing about it couldn't hurt. She was so engrossed in her reading and a little grossed out that she jumped when she heard a bell go off. Almost like the bells that used to sound when she was in primary school, before Hogwarts. Next thing they knew the door to the library burst open and in bounced a petite blond girl followed by a redhead girl and a tall brunet male all talking excitedly about some topic or another seeming not to notice the three intruders in the library. When they did notice the three they immediately fell silent and the blond dropped into a defensive stance. The six stared at each other silently contemplating what the other group would do as Hermione stood shoulder with Draco and Harry and all three drew their wands.

**So the scoobies finally make an appearence yay! Next update we see how they ended up there. So until next time thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine *sigh, :'(* oh well.**

**Authors note: don't hate me this chapter is from Buffy's P.O.V. and a little Giles. This is just telling how they joined the situation and I will merge everyone once the two groups have met each other and everything so just please bare with me. Also I have decided that this story is in season 3 right after Angel returns but will not be canon after that.**

**Warning: In case you didn't know this is slash people. Which means DMHP.**

Chapter 3

Buffy did not want to go to school this morning she had a feeling that it was one of those days where she should just stay in bed and practice the art of not moving. Plus it didn't help that she was out late last night killing vampires and a few minor demons with her boyfriend/vampire with a soul.

She spent so much time procrastinating that she barely had her seat in homeroom before the bell rang and no time to catch up with Willow and Xander to see how their night went. Willow was supposed to have a date with her boyfriend and she wasn't really sure what Xander had planned but she bet it had the words veg and out in there somewhere.

As soon as the bell for homeroom rang Xander and Willow converged on her both with the same question.

"Hey Buff" started Xander, "how was patrolling last night meet any new big bads." It had been kinda slow and Xander was all in scooby mode.

"Yeah," Willow chimed in, "need any research of the occult or anything done. I was reading up on this new locater spell that I thought would be cool to try with Giles supervision of course."

"No," replied Buffy, "not really so far it has just been the same old vampires and wimpy demons nothing apocalypsey in the works."

The group continued talking until they had to separate for their morning classes and made plans to meet at their usual place for lunch.

As Buffy walked to her next class she couldn't help but be grateful for her friends they supported her as much as they could with the research and stuff but they really had no idea what it was to be the slayer. They merely got a glance of some of the things she went through and had no clue what it was like to have the weight of the world on her shoulders, to know that she may not live through the night and that this may be the time when a vamp or demon got lucky and defeated her. Not even Angel understood what it was to be the slayer, the one being prophesized to stand against the darkness he could walk away, not that he ever would, and leave it all behind.

Buffy just kind of zoned out for most of her classes not really paying attention to what was going on but hey, isn't that what review days were for if she were supposed to pay attention during class then they wouldn't set aside a whole class period to go over everything she needed to know for tests.

Lunch hour finally arrived and Buffy met her friends out in the quad glad that it was a nice day and she didn't have to subject herself to the cafeteria. Conversation during lunch was the usual light banter that she had come to expect Xander to provide filled with the timid introspection of the future and current events from Willow as she tried to get Xander and Buffy to get more serious about homework and life in general.

"Relax, Will," quipped Xander, "sometimes the Buffster and I just need to blow off some steam. Hey, how bout we all hit the Bronze tonight it's been a while. You think G-man will let you off Buff?"

"I don't know maybe if I put in a couple hours of training and do a quick sweep before turning in. I have been slaying really hard lately and deserve a break. I'll just tell Giles that all slaying and no playing makes Buffy stark raving. Think he'll go for it?" Buffy finished laughing at her own wit.

Willow and Xander both just rolled their eyes and groaned at their friend good naturedly. "It's worth a try," replied Willow, "and I guess I could use a break from studying, I mean finals aren't for another few months."

"Willow," exclaimed Buffy and Xander, "the school year just started."

With that last comment the bell signifying the end of lunch went off and the three hurried to their afternoon classes, Buffy being in a much better mood then before. She had almost convinced herself that her feeling of trepidation this morning was a figment of her imagination. Until last period that is, she had just sat down for English when her 'slayer sense' went off, very similar to when she felt vampires in the area and she just knew she shouldn't have jinxed herself with her friends earlier. But instead of that negative that accompanies the big bads this was a feeling was a positive feeling. No matter what kind of feeling it invoked she still needed to investigate the problem so with that in mind she watched the clock awaiting the time when the torture others referred to as high school to end.

Finally, freedom, and she could work off some of her stress maybe by pummeling whatever caused the disturbance she felt earlier. She met the other two-thirds of her scoobies and they were laughing and joking as they walked into the library.

To the surprise of the three when they walked into the library there was no Giles and there were three teenagers standing there in funny robes. She immediately knew that these three were the cause of that feeling she had earlier, and in Sunnydale robes were usually a bad sign so Buffy immediately went on the defensive pulling both Xander and Willow behind her and as she did that she noticed that the three strangers took defensive positions shoulder to shoulder and raised little sticks of all things at her.

Yes, sticks and not like Mr. Pointy, no these sticks were more like twigs that she could snap easily. She would have laughed at the sticks if she hadn't noticed the posture and bearing of the three newcomers. Their eyes screamed warriors and that they had seen more than anyone should at that age. She recognized the look in the small raven male's eyes as the same one that stared at her from a mirror every morning.

His expression more than anything was what kept her from attacking first and asking questions later. She was intrigued by that haunted look and could feel at least subconsciously that this was a kindred spirit, one that would understand the darkness within her better than her friends ever could. She was also curious as to the blond male standing by the raven. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to shield the raven from the upcoming confrontation but that he wouldn't instead he would let him fight his battles and support him when he could. It reminded her strongly of the way Angel was with her that she paused again.

Buffy was at a standstill, she realized that she couldn't with good conscious attack these three when they had given her no cause too other than being stranger wearing robes even though she felt an aura of danger around the three especially the one in the middle, but she could tell that the danger wasn't directed at her unless she threatened him or those flanking him. So, Buffy paused in her usual system of make a sarcastic comment then beat it up and hope everything worked for the best.

P.O.V. Change

In another part of the school Giles was cursing he had been in a meeting with Principal Snider all day and the man was a constant irritation to him. Why the man taught at a school when he obviously hated children Giles would never know, but he continued to take his hatred out on the children and the other teachers, bloody bastard! Giles cursed some more as the bell rang for the end of day and he realized that he would be late for his slayer's daily training. So, he picked up his pace as he wound through the mass of students going the opposite direction.

As he walked into the library he froze at the scene in front of him. There was his slayer and her "scoobies" standing a little way from the door in a standoff with 3 other teenagers holding 'were those wands' though Giles to himself curiosity taking over.

**Thank you for reading please review and I promise the next chapter is coming by the end of the week. And I have a poll on my site please vote on whether or not you want to see Faith in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. As if you didn't know that.**

**Authors note: these next two chapters will be the same scene from different perspectives but they will be the last ones. After this it will be one chapter per scene. Also in the Slayerverse this is after Angel returns from the hell dimension but I've changed the storyline a bit and Faith hasn't shown up yet and she may not and the story is AU will not follow canon.**

**Warning: Slash DM/HP**

Chapter 4

The tense standoff was brought to an end with the entrance of an older male with graying salt and pepper hair wearing tweed. He came in speaking Harry assumed to the blond and her friends until he abruptly started at the sight of the three new teenagers.

"May I help you?" The stranger asked in a polite English accent

They all just stared at him for a moment and his unassuming manner seemed to put the teenagers at ease and all relaxed their defensive postures. Harry and Draco simultaneously looked at Hermione and wordlessly elected her as the spokesperson. Maybe it was the tweed or the fact that they were in a library but both felt as though that whoever this new guy was that Hermione would be the one to make sense of the situation. In the months since the war each had formed their own niche within the new trio. Harry was the warrior, Draco the diplomat and Hermione the brains, but tweed guy looked like a brain so best to let Hermione do the talking in this situation.

Hermione sighed and replied to tweed, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and these are my friends Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and we seem to be a bit lost."

The other four in the library just stared at the trio for a moment thrown by the English accents before the petite blond stepped forward and took control of the situation.

"Well, I'm Buffy the red head is Willow the tall guy is Xander and the guy in tweed is Giles nice to meet you" said the blond now known as Buffy, "so how did you get here?"

At this Harry stepped forward, "I'm afraid that's my fault."

"Harry James Potter" exclaimed both Hermione and Draco, "this is not your fault this is the fault of those prejudicial wizards that have the nerve to call themselves the light side. They blame you for not taking care of a problem that they caused in the first place and then when you do they persecute you for continuing to do what is right. I would feel guilty in I had turned my back on you," finished Hermione in one breath.

"But you two wouldn't be here if it weren't for me," replied Harry.

"I chose to follow you Harry just as I have always done and you have yet to lead me wrong so don't you start in with the guilt thing," said Hermione.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for you I would probably be in Azkaban or dead so don't say that I made the wrong decision to follow you either because I might just deck you or better yet have Granger here do it she packs a mean right hook," replied Draco sardonically meaning every word.

Hermione couldn't help but flush at the backhand compliment and shot a pleased grin at Draco.

Harry just sighed realizing that he wouldn't get anywhere with his argument they had both made up their minds and he knew from that they were both as stubborn as mules.

Seeing that they had paused in their argument of whoever was to blame Buffy quickly reasserted herself back into the conversation. "so how did you end up here again?"

Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and said, "We were pushed through the veil of death which obviously isn't well named since none of us are dead but Hermione could probably explain how better she's brilliant."

Hermione then began to explain her theory on a different world and how the veil was a portal to the other group and was surprised when none of them showed the slightest indication of being weirded out, instead they took on an expression of acceptance that just screamed to Harry that this group was also very well versed in the unusual.

After Hermione's explanation the other group quickly went over to a corner to discuss the situation and the trio took the time to examine the three in this new world. The blond even though being the smallest in the group, was obviously in charge and carried an air of confidence that the rest in the group seemed to take strength from, and had this look in her eye that Harry was very familiar with, as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and he couldn't help but feel some sort of kinship with her. The redhead, Willow was her name was cute in a school girl kind of way, she actually reminded Harry of Hermione before the war. Back when she was just a frizzy haired eleven year old back before tragedy and heartache stripped the innocence from her. The young male was probably the tallest in the room after Draco and had brunet hair and seemed to be a bit of a jokester.

Finally, the group turned to Harry and his friends and Buffy stepped forward and said, "ok, so how do you feel about going to high school?"

The trio looked at each other anxiously they had been at a boarding school for magic for the last seven years and now the prospect of muggle high school was completely daunting for all three and especially Draco who had never been around muggles at least Hermione and Harry were raised by them. In the end they would let Harry make the decision after all he always looked out for them. As much as Hermione was the brains behind the group Harry was the one that always looked out for all of them, making sure that they were safe and content, while they made sure that he didn't forget himself.

**Thanks to all those that added me or reviewed I appreciate it and please keep doing so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me blah, blah.**

**Authors note: This is the last chapter where I do the same scene from different perspectives. The characters have met now so I feel it is not necessary. Slayerverse timelime - after Angel returns from hell dimension but no Faith..yet...maybe.**

**Warning: Slash DM/HP**

Chapter 5

Buffy's weird introspective thoughts in the face of possible danger came abruptly to an end as Giles walked into the library.

"May I help you?" Giles said probably to try to make sure she didn't fight in the library and damage his precious books Buffy thought to herself.

As his manner and tone seemed to put the group of strangers at ease Buffy was mentally berating herself for letting her guard down merely because she felt some strange kinship with the new group.

She started once again when the only female in the group, a very pretty, curly haired teenager said, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and these are my friends Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and we seem to be a bit lost."

Buffy and the rest of the scoobies were thrown for a moment by the obviously English accent and it took her a moment to respond.

"Well, I'm Buffy the red head is Willow the tall guy is Xander and the guy in tweed is Giles nice to meet you" Buffy quickly asserted herself to cover her awkwardness, "so how did you get here?"

With that question the small raven haired male in the middle of the group stepped forward and replied, "I'm afraid that's my fault."

"Harry James Potter" exclaimed both Hermione and Draco, "this is not your fault this is the fault of those prejudicial wizards that have the nerve to call themselves the light side. They blame you for not taking care of a problem that they caused in the first place and then when you do they persecute you for continuing to do what is right. I would feel guilty in I had turned my back on you," finished the girl that introduced herself as Hermione.

"But you two wouldn't be here if it weren't for me," replied Harry.

"I chose to follow you Harry just as I have always done and you have yet to lead me wrong so don't you start in with the guilt thing," said Hermione looking like she had that argument with the raven haired male frequently.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for you I would probably be in Azkaban or dead so don't say that I made the wrong decision to follow you either because I might just deck you or better yet have Granger here do it she packs a mean right hook," replied the blond know as Draco with a barely concealed eye roll that Buffy thought his friends missed and looking like he meant every word.

The girl looked extremely pleased with the comment whether she wanted to hit the ra-Harry or from what the tall icy blond said Buffy wasn't sure.

When the petite raven sighed Buffy took this opportunity to re-enter the conversation. She felt like she was not in control and for a slayer that was not a good thing. Lack of control meant too many variables and too many variables caused mistakes and mistakes got you killed.

The one now known as Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and said, "We were pushed through the veil of death which obviously isn't well named since none of us are dead but Hermione could probably explain how better she's brilliant."

The curly haired girl then began to explain her theory on a different world and how the veil was a portal to Buffy and her friends and as she continued to explain Buffy just sighed and shared a look with her friends as if to say 'and you were bored', before she turned back into the situation as Hermione finished her explanation.

After Hermione's explanation Buffy and the others quickly went over to a corner to have a quick Scooby meeting. Willow was excited with the prospect of wizards and witches to practice with, while Xander was slightly jealous of the two males because they were such hunks. He complained that he was already compared to Angel and Oz and fell lacking and with these other two he would be left in the background. Buffy pointed out that the little raven was more pretty than hunky which just caused Xander to pout his point proven and caused the others to ignore Xander in favor of a serious discussion. Giles was going on about how they just showed up from some other dimension "if that can be believed" he muttered to himself.

With all arguments on the table the other three looked at Buffy to make the final decision after all she was the slayer and would be the one fighting them if they went all evil. Buffy thought for a moment before stepping forward and saying, "ok, so what do you think of going to high school."

The entire room seemed to hold its breath as the newcomers looked at each other before with deer in the headlights expressions on their faces at the thought of High school. Buffy almost laughed out loud at the looks she knew exactly how they felt high school was one of the scariest experiences of her life to date and she had fought the Master.

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.**

**Author's note: This chapter isn't very long more of a point A to point B chapter with some details that needed to be worked out but next weeks chapter will be fun so bear with me.**

**Warning: If you didn't already know...Slash DM/HP**

Chapter 6

Going to high school decided the next decision needed to be made was where to stay for the three teenagers. The three were slightly offended at the thought of them needing adult supervision after all they had just come from a war and all were familiar with looking after themselves. They were also unused to an adult taking an interest in their daily lives that didn't have to do with fighting or school work.

Giles would take care registering the three and say that they were exchange students from England "duh," Buffy had said rolling her eyes. He would also say that he was their sponsor and take care of any questions their esteemed Principal had. He had Willow get on the computer and work on some records for the 3 and also get their paperwork started to transfer them. They would be Seniors they might be a little behind they didn't really study muggle things after they started Hogwarts, something Hermione ranted about for a good twenty minutes about.

Trying to decide where to stay caused a snag in the process. The three teens wanted to stay by themselves but knew the others especially Giles would never allow it. They wanted to keep an eye on the newcomers and they couldn't blame them after all you never knew who the enemy could turn out to be just look at Ron. Buffy finally just decided to call her mother in to help smooth things over.

Joyce listened to the story and felt her heart going out to the 3 especially the raven haired boy 'he was just so cute' she thought to herself. No one really had room for all three and was trying not to separate them when Hermione finally showed them her trunk with the 3 bedroom flat in it and told them that all they needed was a place to set it up. With that decided Joyce decided to take them home with her after all they obviously needed a mother to look after them.

Giles quickly offered to take the three over to allow them to set up but as they went to leave the scoobies and slayer quickly decided to join them. They were curious about these new kids and vice versa. Willow just wanted to see more magic and Xander wanted to know more about Hermione. Buffy was curious more about the feeling she got from Harry. She couldn't shake the feeling of kindred spirit she got from him. She had no romantic feeling for him but more of a brotherly feeling and from what she had heard earlier that may not be too far from the truth. The other two had referred to him as the savior and him having to save the world so maybe he would understand.

If Harry, Hermione, and Draco had been anyone else and through less than they had been through then they would be in shock by now with all the new information being thrown at them so quickly. As it was they were assimilating to life with the scoobies and the idea of having adult supervision as well as could be expected for them. They liked the three teenagers and Harry felt as though Buffy would be someone with whom he could relate and the other two reminded the three of simpler times and they secretly hoped that they would finally get the chance to be teenagers and not fighters in a war.

They weren't so sure about being under the two adults watch, this would take some time to become used too, especially Harry who had never had much supervision after his relatives realized they couldn't beat the magic out of him and even then it wasn't so much as supervision as a dictatorship with him being treated like a house elf. But soon enough they were at Joyce and Buffy's place and had the trunk set up. And next they knew instead of getting used to the place and getting to know their "chaperon" they were being dragged off by the other three to go to the Bronze whatever that was with Joyce telling them to have fun and not be out too late. Buffy just rolled her eyes at her mother and dragged the trio out the door behind her and her friends.

**Thanks for reading and to those of you who took the time to review thank you so much I appreciate it. Please keep it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Neither set of characters belong to me.**

**Author's note: Yea! Angel is finally introduced.  
**

**Warning: Slash DM/HP you have been warned.  
**

Chapter 7

Harry stared around at the gyrating bodies in the Bronze. How had he let Buffy talk him and his friends into coming tonight? They had never been to a place quite like this and Harry was just thankful that Draco didn't have his nose turned up at all the muggles but he had to admit that Draco had seemed to grow up after the war. Hermione was looking around the club like she looked at anything new with an expression of wanting to see what made people tick and how they were interacting.

Harry was feeling slightly uneasy especially with all the girls that were trying to hit on Harry going on about the new guy in town and asking questions about him and his friends. Draco and Hermione quickly noticed Harry being overwhelmed by the patrons and both moved to intercept the girls at the same time becoming a living shield between him and everyone else. This had become a common occurrence with Draco after the war and something Hermione had always done before the war in school.

Buffy watched with some amusement as Harry's friends took up stances around him with the ease of long practice. The stance was familiar her friends had done the same thing for her when the people got too much and it was apparent that he was uncomfortable with all the girls trying to catch his attention and the guys glaring at him and his friends were trying to make him more at ease which was working she thought as she noticed him relax. Buffy decided to help them out some and took a section in the back away from prying eyes to give them time to adjust.

Just then Angel popped up behind her as he was prone to do and asked, "Who are the new guys? They smell funny."

Draco hearing this raised an imperious eyebrow and replied, "I'll have you know vampire that we smell perfectly fine but just to assuage your curiosity you are probable smelling our inherent magic. I have heard from other creatures that it gives off a distinctive scent."

"You know about vampires?" said a surprised Willow, as Angel and Buffy tensed up.

"Of course," replied Hermione in her text book voice, "we study them in Defense Against the Dark Arts along with werewolves and many other dark creatures. We just learn the basics, how to recognize one, the characteristics, and how to defend yourself against one."

"So you don't have a problem with vampires or werewolves?" Asked Xander quickly thinking of their werewolf friend Oz.

"Only if they try to eat us," laughed Harry, "One of my godfathers was a werewolf." He then said getting a distant expression in his eyes.

"Oh yeah," asked Buffy rejoining the conversation now that her boyfriend was in no danger, "what happened to him if you don't mind me asking?"

Hermione and Draco tensed up, "its fine guys," Harry placated them, "he died in the war with his wife defending the castle. He made me godfather to his son," Harry said with a wistful sigh. "I've only met Teddy once just after the war the light side started doing all these anti-creature movements trying to protect the populace from "dark" creatures. Just after they started this a couple of our friends took Teddy and his grandmother and moved to another country. I don't even know which one but they just barely made it out before the aurors came for them."

"Why didn't you take him if he was your godson?" asked Xander.

"Because Teddy would be safer with Harry staying behind to try to keep them away," Stated Hermione, "not to mention that he still had some political pull being the savior of the wizarding world and all that."

"For all the good that did me, they decided that I was too dangerous to control so here I am and my friends once again get dragged in with me." Harry finished sardonically.

Xander immediately felt bad for bring it up and the others glared even harder at him for ruining the mood. "Well, we will help you guy any way we can if, so with that in mind tonight is a celebration of new friends and relaxation time so everyone drop the somber moods," Buffy cheerfully stated in one breath, while Harry and Draco turned to stare at her.

"And I thought only Granger didn't breathe while talking," Draco quipped earning him a slap on the back of the head and a glare from the girl.

"No, I'm afraid that it's a girl thing actually you should here these two when they get going," said Xander pointing at Buffy and Willow which earned him a slap on the head from those two and a glare from all three girls."

Meanwhile Angel and Draco were sitting back observing the interactions from their separate groups of friends and each liked what they saw. Draco had not seen either of his friends especially Harry this relaxed and carefree in a long time and he promised himself that he would do whatever he could to make sure that they were able to stay that way.

Angel just liked the way Buffy seemed lighter in spirit it had been a tough couple of months since his return and he was glad to see that the three of them seemed to have gotten through that ordeal. Angel happened to glance over at the other group and noticed the pale blond haired boy observing the others just as he was. He also noticed the way that the blond's glance would linger on the raven haired male just as he knew his did on his slayer. He caught the eye of the blond and shared a knowing glance and nod with him both would do whatever it took to keep their people happy they reached and understanding of sorts that the rest of the group missed.

Just then Harry reached over to Draco and poked him in the side, "No more brooding tonight," he said laughing at the indignant look on the blond's face at being poked.

"I'll show you brooding," began Draco before bodily hauling Harry out of the chair and out onto the floor, Harry protesting the whole way while the rest of the group laughed. Buffy then took a hold of Angel's arm and said, "that goes double for you, no being all tall dark and broody tonight I just wanna have fun." And then she pulled him out to the floor to a slow song.

Hermione just watched her two friends with fond amusement wondering when Draco would finally let Harry know how he felt. He had been subtle but subtle never worked with Harry. After his childhood he was completely oblivious to other people's affections. Plus, the only experience he had was with Cho and Ginny and both of them just came out and kissed the poor boy. She might need to mention that to Draco before the blond became more frustrated then he was now with Harry missing his clues. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Xander popped up and lead her and Willow out to the floor.

Their dancing was abruptly brought to an end as a scream burst out from the alley behind the Bronze. Buffy and Angel heard it because of super slayer and vampire powers while Harry, Hermione, and Draco heard it from their keyed up senses left over from the war, the other two realized something was up when those five stopped dancing and raced out of the Bronze.

Buffy and Angel reached the scene first and ripped a vampire off of the two girls whom Buffy recognized as a classmates with Harry following shortly behind. The trio stood back in awe as Buffy and Angel quickly disposed of the vamps. They watched as the duo through kicks and punches before staking the vampires. These were two that knew how to fight and fight well. Harry was amazed that they had done all of this with no magic his opinion of Buffy went up even higher than it already was and he wondered if she would teach him.

"Yeah," replied Willow, "I think that I'll call it a night vampires usually mean the end of our fun." Said Willow turning to the new Trio

"Oh, we don't mind," stated Harry.

"Unfortunately," Hermione said, "we are used to unusual happening to us especially around Harry trouble just seems to gravitate to him," she said making Harry pout but he couldn't dispute her statement.

"Hey the same thing seems to happen with Buffy," started Xander

"Actually, that would be you Xander," replied Willow, "there was the hyenas, the swim team, the praying mantis, and," whatever else Willow was going to say was cut off by Xander slapping a hand over her mouth while the others laughed at the boy's embarrassment then splitting up to go home for the night with Buffy and Angel going on a quick sweep.

**Thank you to all those that reviewed please keep it up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me**

**Warning: Slash DM/HP**

**Author's note: okay so I couldn't resist a little Harry/Draco fluff but *sigh* Harry's still obvlious poor thing**

Chapter 8

Harry woke the next morning tired but cheerful. He was at once glad that it was Saturday so he wouldn't be expected to get up for classes or anything. He was glad that he had met Buffy and her friends they seemed like they would be able to relate to Harry and his friends even Angel. How weird was that meeting a vampire on this side of the veil?

Harry's lay-about was rudely interrupted by Draco entering his room and bouncing on his bed.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me this early in the morning?" Harry asked from under his pillow.

"No, and get up it's not that early," Draco said.

Harry glanced at his clock and it read 9:00am then glanced at Draco then proceeded to recover his head with his pillow.

At this Draco growled and ripped the covers off Harry making Harry whine and take a swing at the blond. He just wanted to stay in bed the last few weeks had been stressful then he was at a club all night so he thought he deserved to be lazy and sleep as long as he wanted.

Realizing that Harry wasn't going to get up Draco let the covers drop and pushed Harry until one side of the bed was free.

Harry moved over than glanced at the blond as he climbed under the covers with Harry.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Well, if you aren't getting up than I see no reason for me not to take a nap too," Draco replied as though it were obvious.

"But you have your own bed," Harry started not really making a move to remove the blond more like complaining for complaining sake.

"But mine is cold already, and yours is nice and warm," said Draco closing his eyes and pulling the covers up to his chin as though that was the end of discussion.

Harry just looked at him a moment then closed his eyes and drifted off.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Harry woke next to giggling and not just Hermione giggling that he had learned to sleep through no this was several girls whispering and giggling. He turned and glanced over at the group gathering at his door and thought to himself 'giggling should be outlawed'.

"What?" he mumbled groggily.

"Nothing, Harry dear," said Hermione in an innocent voice.

"Yeah," chimed Buffy we were just saying how cute you and Draco looked all cuddled together."

"What?" Harry stupidly asked again he was really not at his best when he first woke up.

"Harry," Hermione looked indulgently at him, "you are currently using Draco as a pillow or did you think all pillows breathed."

Harry finally became aware of the state he was in and he was indeed using Draco as a pillow. He started for a moment trying to think on how this had happened before he remembered Draco trying to wake him earlier before giving.

"He wouldn't let me sleep," Harry mumbled turning a brilliant shade of red and trying to move off the blond.

"Stop moving, mm…comfortable," Draco mumbled into his hair.

"Draco," Harry said poking the blond in the side, "we have company."

"Tell them to go away," said Draco tightening his hold on the raven haired boy.

"Dracoooo," sang Hermione, "come on wake up we need to go shopping for muggle clothes none of us have very many so get up."

At the word shopping Draco shot up almost tumbling the raven that was using him as a pillow.

"Well, why didn't you say so," Draco began, "but we need to convert our galleons to muggle money."

"Yes, so do hurry up, banks only stay open half a day on Saturday," Buffy joined the conversation.

Harry sighed and finally got up out of bed avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room in his embarrassment while Draco smirked at how uncomfortable he was. He so enjoyed making the poor boy blush and the added bonus was that he got a few hours of holding the other boy.

Exchanging their money at the bank didn't take long once the teller got over the fact that they were exchanging real gold. After that all three came away with a lot more money than they thought and were pretty much set for as long as they needed it. Draco and Harry had cleared out their vaults not long before they were thrown into the veil so had all their gold in their trunks if they ever needed more. Draco refused to put all his money in the bank because he said that he didn't trust these muggles that he preferred goblins. At this the tellers gave him some strange looks but Buffy hurried them out of the bank not long after.

Draco was impressed in spite of himself when he stepped into the mall. He couldn't believe that muggles had all these stores for clothing. He had always had his clothing tailor made in specialty stores. This would be a new experience he sighed at the thought of no longer wearing robes. They had been a part of his wardrobe since he could walk and the symbolism was not lost on him. He was in a whole new world.

Harry looked around the mall in trepidation. He was not looking forward to this especially when he glanced at Draco and noticed the maniacal gleam in the others eye. No, this would not be good for him. Harry was used to wearing hand me downs or just running in the store and grabbing things that looked like they fit spending as little time in there as possible. The only reason that his clothes fit him now was that Hermione had bought them for him as a birthday/Christmas gift because she said that she couldn't stand seeing him in his cousin's old clothes anymore. But shopping with the girls and Draco he was thrown into a dressing room where they all brought clothing that he had to try on then model. By the end of the trip he had more clothes than he had ever had before and he was ready to scream.

Hermione finally noticed that Harry couldn't take anymore shopping for the day and suggested going to get a bite to eat. Buffy then decided that they needed a movie marathon instead and they could order pizza. Harry laughed at the puzzled expression on Draco's face when the blond asked what a movie.

Angel joined the group for the movie before he and Buffy left for a few hours saying something about patrolling which just confused the three but figured that she would explain later. Sunday passed peacefully with the entire group sans Angel just hanging out in Hermione's trunk and getting to know each other better. And as Harry went to bed that night he couldn't help but be a little nervous about the thought of starting high school the next morning.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

**I was so thrilled with the reviews I received thank you so much I was tickled. Please keep it up, oh and the plot thickens next chapter dun, dun, dunnn...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...I know I almost cried too.**

**Warning: Slash DM/HP soon I promise  
**

Chapter 9

Harry sighed again for the forth time in as many minutes looking at the school building he felt as though he was about to walk into hell. Draco sensing his unease put a reassuring hand on his lower back in silent support. Taking a deep breath Harry finally started towards the doors of he building looking for all the world like he was walking to his execution.

"How do you do that, Draco?" at Draco's confused look Harry clarified, "look like none of this bothers you. I'm about to lose my breakfast in nervousness and there you are looking all calm and collected like this is nothing. It's very annoying you know." Harry couldn't help the pout he had at those words.

Draco smirked before taking pity on the ex-Griffindor all the while thinking how adorable the boy looked pouting. "Relax Harry, you defeated the Dark Lord, High School should be nothing to you."

"Not the same thing, Prat," Harry sighed once again, "that was one person trying to kill me since I was born. This is hundreds of teenagers like us and they are vicious remember second year when everyone was convinced I was evil and then forth year when I was a glory stealing false champion, and lets not forget fifth year when I was delusional attention seeking liar. Thank you so much for all that by the way." He said with a derisive snort.

Draco had the sense to look ashamed of his past self before straightening up and regaining his Malfoy poise and sticking his nose in the air saying,"I already apologized for that Potter."

Harry let out a laugh briefly forgetting his nerves and Draco smirked to himself mission accomplished. Just then Hermione and the 'scoobies' joined the two of them smiling at Draco's possessive hand on Harry's back.

"Well, well what do we have here? The sideshow freaks have gained new members," a haughty brunette sneered.

Draco felt Harry tense up at the word 'freak' and turned to the girl and almost laughed at her face. He gave her one of his smirks and watched as she wiped hers off and replaced it with what he supposed was a flirty look. She then batted her eyelashes at him and stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. He couldn't help himself then he did laugh at her as he shook off her arm.

Hermione giggled at the affronted look on the girl's face when Draco laughed at her. When she turned to sneer at Hermione the curly haired girl just shook her head and said, "oh please, I have been on the receiving end of the Malfoy smirk and/or glare for about eight years and believe me little girl you have nothing on him."

"Cordelia, what do you want?" Buffy said with heavy patience.

Cordelia just looked at them all before walking off in a huff before turning to Draco and saying, "when you get tired of these loser you know where to find me but this will take a lot of groveling on your part," while everyone just looked on in amusement at her antics.

"Who was that?" Harry asked at large.

"That was Cordelia Chase our residence Ice Queen," Willow replied.

Harry snorted before quieting under Draco's glare. "What, what did we miss?" came Xander from behind them.

"Oh nothing," Harry replied with a smile in his voice, "just that Draco here was known as the Ice Prince of Slytherin where we come from. He finished before laughing at the blonde's expression.

"Come on you guys we still have to get our class schedules," said Hermione as she and her boys said goodbye to the scoobies promising to meet up at lunch.

Harry was dismayed when he had to split up with his friends for classes still laughing at Draco's question of why did he have to study being social he was perfectly charming and knew how to socialize thank you very much. Hermione had burst out laughing and it took them five minutes before they were calmed down enough to explain what social studies was the other boy.

He was the instant attraction in all his first classe as everyone asked to know where he was from and had several girls coming up to him and flirting saying how much they loved his accent. They were worse than at Bronze the other night. Harry just smiled before spotting Willow in the back and making a beeline for the girl. Willow gave him a small smile taking pity on him and letting him sit next to the window away from grabbing hands.

"Don't worry, you will soon lose your novelty," Willow said to the boy.

"I hope so I hate being the center of attention," he said as the bell rang, "back home I almost always was I constantly had people trying to get to me just because of my fame."

Class went by agonizingly slow and Harry found that he had no trouble keeping up. 'Who knew that Dudley's school books would come in handy' he thought to himself, glad that he had read them during the holiday seeing as he had nothing better to do at the time being locked in his room.

He was in a daze until Willow shook his arm signifying the end of class he had completely missed the bell. Harry's day continued much the same way until mid morning when he heard whispers about a body being found in the library. He immediately thought the worst and was about to leave the class when Buffy walked in, "what's going on, what is this about a body in the library, is everyone alright?" he finished in one breath.

"Relax, Harry," Buffy soothed, "it was none of ours actually they don't know who it was he doesn't go to school here and he didn't look familiar when I snuck in there. Giles is thinking that he may be someone that followed you and your friends through that portal thingy and was wondering if you could check it out."

Harry sighed of course it had something to do with him and his friends didn't it always. "Sure I'll look and see if I know him when do you think I will be able to do so?"

"Well see that's where things get interesting, how do you feel about morgues especially creepy, closed morgues?" Buffy asked brightly.

Harry just stared at the girl as though she had lost her mind; "explain" was all he said.

"You see they have already moved the body and no one is allowed to visit the morgue without permission so we will have to sneak in tonight for you to get a peek," Buffy said in a rush.

"Fine, if it will help," Harry finally sighed before turning back to the class.

Harry's day had never went so fast before, 'I guess when you have something as "fun" as a visit to a morgue in the middle of the night to look forward to time flies,' he thought sarcastically.

Needless to say Draco and Angel were not pleased to hear about their excursion especially when they found out the two would be going alone. They argued with them until each pointed out in a deathly quiet voice that they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves and everyone else while they were at it. Both realized that if they didn't want to be in the proverbial doghouse than they should trust them.

Harry almost wished Draco had pushed a little harder to follow but on the other hand couldn't stand how the blond was coddling him like he couldn't defend himself if necessary, he knew that he had hurt the other's feelings but that it needed to be said.

Buffy's thoughts were similar no matter how many times she snuck in the morgue it was still ubber creepy, but she could take care of this with just her and Harry she didn't need Angel to hold her hand, 'thank you very much'.

They chatted on the walk to the morgue about inconsequential things each lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming ordeal. They stopped talking as they reached the morgue going into 'stealth mode' as Buffy jokingly told Harry.

They reached the body storage area and Harry about lost his dinner at the smell. Buffy took one look at his face and said, "breathe through your mouth and believe it or not you eventually get used to it."

Harry stared at her for a moment before doing as she suggested and asking, "how do you know so much about this stuff."

Buffy just gave an enigmatic smile and said, "just one of the many perks with being the slayer along with ruined cloths and lots of demons and uglies trying to kill you."

"Oh," Harry replied, "and what is a slayer if you don't mind me asking and why are you one."

"Umm… Harry," Buffy started, "no offense but this really isn't the time to have this discussion you know while we're breaking into a morgue and all."

Harry turned red having momentarily forgotten where they were and shut up. Buffy took pity on the poor boy and leaned in to whisper, "I'll tell you and your friends all about it when we get home."

Harry nodded gratefully before turning to survey his surroundings. He thought to himself this place was not a place where he would want to be during the day but it being night just made it that much worst. The shadows all seemed sinister and the place creaked at every turn as though they were being followed and Harry couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. This made him extra jumpy and he barely contained his scream when Buffy touched his arm to get his attention.

Buffy laughed when the raven jumped but was silenced by she heard something fall. "Let's just do this and get out," she said hurriedly.

Harry couldn't help but agree and followed her to the drawers. They tried three before they finally got the right one and Harry couldn't contain a gasp as he said, "that's…"

"No time right now," Buffy cut him off before turning towards the noise she had heard and almost groaned out loud as five vampires stepped out of the shadows. "I hope you were serious about knowing how to defend yourself from vampires," she said before crouching down in a defensive position.

Harry just smiled grimly before drawing his wand and copying her position.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

**Thank you to all who reviewed or added me to their story alert please keep it up**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...but oh if they were...**

**Warning: Slash DM/HP...soon I promise**

**Author's note: Any tips on how to do a better fight scene would be greatly appreciated and welcomed this was my first so let me know how I did. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed please keep it up.**

**'blah' thoughts**

**"blah" speech**

**"bold" spells**

Chapter 10

Silence descended on the morgue both sides looking for the other to make the first move. The vampires were knew Buffy could tell they probably came from the drawers and the appeared to have no cohesive leadership. All were just hungry and thought they had found an easy meal.

The vampires quickly grew tired of waiting and all of a sudden the biggest and ugliest attacked. Buffy met him head on not giving him a chance to respond. He leered at her seeming to think just because she was small she would be easy prey. Her fist shot out and hit him in the face followed quickly by a sweep kick before jumping on him and staking him.

After he attacked the others quickly joined and Buffy glanced over at Harry to see how he was doing.

He shot her a look and grinned, "you have got to teach me how to do that," he said as he shot a spell at one of the vampires knocking him into the wall before turning to another.

"**Incendio**," shouted Harry as another vampire came at him.

Buffy stared for a moment as the vampire burned up before replying, "well I'd like to know how to do that got anything to create sunlight," she said half joking as she staked a vampire coming up behind her without even looking.

Harry froze at her comment for a moment before smacking himself in the head, "duh…," the wizard said to himself before turning his wand to the remaining vampires and saying, **Solum maxima**."

Buffy had to shield her eyes as light lit up the place, "a little warning would have been nice you know."

Harry ducked his head sheepishly, "well you did ask," he replied.

Buffy glanced around the room, "Nice, but never use it around my boyfriend, I would not be happy if you fried him. Now, let's get out of here, by the way who is the guy, I noticed you recognized him."

"Not now," sighed Harry, "let's wait and tell everyone at the same time I don't want to have to go over this multiple times. And besides everyone is probable worried we have been gone longer than we said."

"Yeah," said Buffy with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I bet Draco is up the wall with worry. He may not let you out of his sight for a long while he has totally got it bad for you."

Harry colored quickly, "stop being foolish Buffy Draco doesn't feel that way about me, he just feels a little overprotective of me that's all."

Buffy smiled to herself thinking, 'poor boy he is not going to know what hit him when blondie makes his move,' but moved to follow him out none the less.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Meanwhile Draco was indeed climbing the walls with worry they should have been back an hour ago and now his overactive imagination was working overdrive thinking of the two of them, mostly Harry. He couldn't help himself ever since he and Harry had become friends he had found himself becoming more and more protective of the smaller male.

As he sat there brooding Angel walked into the room and said, "you know brooding is usually my thing, they'll be fine."

Draco looked up at the other male, "how do you do it remain so calm while Buffy is out there where you can't protect her."

Angel sighed, "Buffy can take care of herself and Harry too if the need arises and she would stake me if I dared suggest otherwise but I do worry just as much as you do more so since she has died before."

Draco couldn't help himself he let out a slightly hysterical laugh, "wow, those two are really more alike than you know."

Angel looked confused for a moment, "what do you mean, has Harry died on you too?"

"Yes, actually, when he faced the Dark Lord he had to sacrifice himself to get rid of part of Voldemort's soul that had latched on to him when Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby," said Draco, "My mother told me part and Hermione filled in the rest Harry refuses to talk about it, says it's over and done with he survived and that's all that matters."

"Sounds like Buffy after she killed the Master she refused to talk about it and then ended up pulverizing his bones with a sledge hammer but was much better after," replied Angel.

"They should be back by now," said Draco looking at the clock again, "how long does it take to look at a corpse."

Just then the others joined them in Buffy's living room. Hermione took one look at Draco and told him to relax.

"Relax, I am relaxed, I am a Malfoy and we are always relaxed," sneered Draco putting his nose in the air.

Hermione burst out laughing at his antics but he was sufficiently distracted, "Draco you do know that Harry can take care of himself don't you he has been doing it forever."

Draco sighed, "but he shouldn't have too, I would love a chance to curse those muggles, they would see why exactly my family is known as a dark family."

Willow and Xander felt a chill go down their spine at the blonde's words they had no doubt that he meant every word. "Well moving on," Xander said, "lets leave the revenge and cursing for another night shall we."

Just then Buffy and Harry walked into the room both with torn clothes and Harry had a scratch on his temple.

All of a sudden Draco was up and across the room. He was growling about stupid Griffindors and looked furious but when he examined Harry's head his touch was gentle belying his anger.

"Draco," Harry whined secretly pleased with the blonde's concern, "I'm fine we just ran into a couple of vampires no big deal really."

"You what," Angel said stepping up to Buffy, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was totally awesome," Buffy said excitedly, "Harry set one of them on fire then used this sun spell thing which turned them to dust."

Harry looked over at Buffy, "yeah but you staked two on your own and probably could have taken the rest."

"Just how many were there," said Draco in a tense voice.

"Only five," said Harry dismissively.

"Only five…" Draco sputtered before regaining his Malfoy calm.

"Draco seriously we're fine," Harry placated the blond, who wasn't satisfied until Harry's wound had been cleaned and he was seated next to Draco on the couch with one of Draco's arms around him.

"So Harry, just who was the dude you looked white as a ghost when you saw him?" asked Buffy.

Draco and Hermione sat up straighter at hearing the Harry knew the boy that meant they probable did too and looked inquiringly at the raven.

Harry sighed, "it was Ron guys."

Hermione paled and gasped while Draco tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders.

"Why look so sad guys isn't this Ron fellow the whole reason you got stuck in this dimension in the first place?" Xander asked.

Draco glared at the man and Harry seeing this put his hand over Draco's and said, "Draco its fine he's right, but Xander before all that he was the first friend I had I met him on the Hogwarts Express on my first train ride and we were best friends ever since." He gave a rueful grin to Hermione. "I still see him sometimes as the boy that sacrificed himself on a giant chess board so we could go on, and stood by me when the whole school was against me. I don't know what changed honestly."

Buffy moved to sit next to Harry, "I know how you feel believe it or not, I had a guy I thought was my friend try to turn me over to a group of vampires in exchange for turning him and it still hurts."

"You know this causes more problems don't you," Hermione finally said. When everyone looked at the girl she explained, "obviously someone or someones followed us and we don't know why, where they are, or their intentions."

Harry sighed before quipping, "well so much for a peaceful alternate reality jump."

Hermione ignored her friend's sense of humor long since used to it and said, "well it's not too late how about we check out the library while the school is empty."

Willow quickly jumped up and stuttered out, "noo..o not tonight it's a bad night you have already been attacked by vampires so we should just stay in and wait until daylight you know when the sun is out and the moon is gone. Yeah, that sounds like a plan just wait a little while."

The trio just looked at her as though she had grown an extra head. Buffy quickly explained about Oz being a werewolf and how he used the library on full moons hoping they would be as cool about that as they were about vampires.

She was pleasantly surprised when all they suggested a potion for him to help him keep his mind for the transformation. Willow was all for it and told them she would show them The Magic Shop the next day after school to see if they had the ingredients.

Harry quickly told everyone goodnight not long after, after almost falling asleep on Draco's shoulder several times.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Sadly still not mine *sigh***

**Slash: DM/HP, soon but Harry's a little slow on the uptake  
**

Chapter 11

Next day at school went much the same as the first. They were still very much a novelty only this time Harry wasn't dreading a trip to the morgue that night. Draco was anxious about letting Harry out of his sight after last night and kept on him until Harry finally snapped. "Draco if you don't go to class I am going to hex you." He relented at the hurt look from the blond and said softly, "I'll see you later alright." Draco nodded quickly before leaving for class.

They all met up after school in the library. Buffy had decided it was finally time to tell her new friends about the slayer.

"So what is a slayer exactly," Harry asked.

"A slayer is basically a girl born to every generation that has the special ability to fight vampires and demons. I have the strength of a vampire and the reflexes I can also sense when one is near."

"So let me get this straight," Harry said, "They have one girl to fight all of those demons and vampires. The whole thing is on your shoulders."

"Pretty much," Buffy responded, "but I have Giles he's my watcher it's his job to make sure I am able to do mine. And then there is my friends I wouldn't be alive without them." She said smiling at said friends.

"Wow we are more alike than I thought," Harry said. "Don't you ever get tired of having the world on your shoulders?"

"All the time," Buffy replied looking the boy in the eyes. "But I have no choice in the matter. What about you? Did you ever just want to leave your world to itself?"

"All the time," breathed Harry, "but like you said there was never any choice."

The rest of the group sat silent at this exchange knowing that they could never know what these two felt like to have the world on their shoulders even though they helped when they could. Both groups of friends were relieved also that each had someone to relate to and hopefully share the burden with.

"Well, come on everyone, to the Magic Shop," Xander said breaking the solemn mood. Everyone let out a laugh and followed him out.

Hermione and Draco were both curious to see if Wolfesbane could even be made they wanted to check out the different ingredients and had no clue if the herbs could even be found at this shop.

Harry was just curious about how magic was perceived in this world from what he had read so far it seemed a lot more gruesome and difficult. He figured that was because here witches pulled magic from the environment around them whereas he and his friends were born with it.

Harry walked in the shop behind the others and looked around. All of a sudden he heard a bark like laugh from the back room. He froze that laugh sounded so familiar even after all this time it Sirius still haunted him and he was sharply reminded of him with that laugh.

Harry was just about to excuse himself from the group when a man came up to the counter after having heard the bell.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes Sirius looked the same only healthier and much happier. "Sirius," he breathed.

Sirius started at the name before turning to the raven. Harry almost laughed as he watched his godfather's jaw drop, "Harry," he choked out.

Next thing Harry knew he was being engulfed in a bear hug with a weeping godfather. He couldn't help himself he started weeping also all the while saying. "Oh Merlin, Sirius I'm so sorry, if I had of just listened to Hermione but no I had to go be the noble Griffindor and you got hurt because of it. I'm so sorry, so sorry."

Sirius hearing this immediately let go of Harry before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly. "It wasn't your fault Harry none of it was your fault. We should have talked to you more explained our reasoning. You were just a kid. I was an adult. I got reckless my fate was my on you are not to blame. Do you understand me?" Sirius finished looking intensely at the raven.

Harry did listen to his godfather and felt a loosening of the guilt that had haunted him since that night. His godfather was here, alive and didn't blame him. Harry had never been so relieved.

"So tell me what has been going on in the wizarding world, no wait, let me close shop first then you all can join me for dinner." Sirius wasted no time doing exactly that as soon as everyone was seated he turned to Harry for an explanation. "Don't leave out the part where you picked up a Malfoy either."

At this statement Harry took a good look at his godfather and realized that the man had mellowed. Gone was the haunted and tormented look he had in his eyes when he had escaped Azkaban instead he looked whole. It seemed his godfather had grown up also as evidence by him not immediately jumping and hexing Draco.

"Well after you died, you were cleared, and Voldemort was finally acknowledged as being back" Harry started. "Lucius was caught along with a lot of other Death Eaters in the Ministry and Draco vowed to kill me then he was hexed on the train." Harry said laughing at the memory.

Draco scowled, "could you now remind me of what a prat I was back then," he plead with Harry.

"Sorry, Dragon," Harry said not sounding the least contrite. "Anyway sixth year was bad I was obsessed with Draco I knew he was up to something and none of my friends would believe me."

"Harry, I have apologized for that repeatedly," Hermione said still looking guilty.

"I know Mione and I forgave you a long time ago," Harry replied. "Well it turns out he was then he let a group of Death Eaters in the school and Dumbledore was killed."

At this Sirius jerked and turned angrily to the blond.

Harry seeing this quickly intervened. "Sirius it wasn't his fault. Turns out it was all a plan of Dumbledore's. He even made Snape give an unbreakable vow to kill him see he was already dying from a previous curse. It was all part of his plan manipulative old coot." Harry finished fondly.

"What was supposed to be our seventh year wasn't much better the school had been taken over by Voldemort so we couldn't return. Ron, Hermione, and I had a job to do anyway. We had to hunt down all of Voldemort's horcruxes."

Sirius gasped, "the bastard had horcruxes."

"How do you know about horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"My family," Sirius replied, "you know they were all dark. I remember books in the Black library mentioning them. When I asked dear old Mother about them she was oh so pleased. Thought I was finally taking an interest in the Dark Arts. I was repulsed by them even more after she told me what they were. But no matter go ahead with you story. Did you find all of them?"

"Yes we eventually tracked them down and destroyed them. Actually Neville destroyed the last one, Voldemort's snake Nagaini." Harry said. "We lost Remus, Tonks, and Fred in the final battle."

Sirius looked lost for a moment as he took in the fact that he was the last of the Marauders.

"Harry you are forgetting the part where you were a horcrux and you had to die to get rid of it," Hermione said to change the subject.

"What, Pup?" Sirius said sharply looking horrified.

"That's because it wasn't important, Hermione, I survived Sirius," Harry quickly reassured the man. Since our school year had been interrupted all the seventh years were allowed to return to repeat it. That's when it got bad though. Draco apologized and we were able to put the past behind us. But everywhere else laws were becoming more and more strict. They passed this creature registration act. I was made godson to Remus and Tonks son Teddy but Neville and Luna took him and ran when they passed the law. I stayed to see if I could change it or at least try to help."

"Wow, did it get any worse." Sirius was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes it did in fact. No one liked me advocating for the "dark creatures" so I became more and more ostracized from Griffindor. McGonagall tried to intervene but it did no good. Ron felt betrayed so ended our friendship. Which I should have seen coming especially after him leaving Hermione and I during the horcrux hunt it just wasn't the same when he came back. I began to spend more time in Slytherin and Hermione pretended to feel the same way about me as Ron so she could spy on him and report back to me that saved me several times. They finally found Hermione out and so Ron and his group ambushed us in the Slytherin common room one night then sent us through the veil to kill us. Only we all know now that the veil doesn't kill just transports you somewhere else." Harry finished.

"Well you have been busy pup." Sirius began only to be interrupted by Harry. "Yes, and now Ron has shown up dead in the library and we don't know if anyone accompanied him and how he ended up that way. So what about you?"

Sirius looked surprised a moment before saying, "well compared to that I have had it really easy. I showed up in the library late one night. I left the place immediately to find my way back. I went to England but nothing was where it was supposed to be after a search I came back here to see if anyone else showed up. I found this job and eventually bought out the owner I still had a little gold on me so it wasn't that big of a deal. And have been here ever since."

"Pup I am so glad to see you but sorry about the circumstances looks like you can never get a brake can you," Sirius said a little sadly.

Harry smiled at his godfather, "don't worry about it Padfoot I have a feeling that this will be better for us than staying in our world. This is a new chance."

"Guys," Buffy interjected, "don't mean to mess up this little family reunion but we should be getting home. We promised my mother."

Harry looked dejected as he looked at his watch before Sirius jumped in saying, "that's fine but Harry you will come see me tomorrow won't you. I lost you once I have no intention of letting go again."

Harry smiled and nodded vigorously glad at the opportunity because he had no intention of letting go either and gladly told his godfather so as he hugged the man and said goodnight.

For the first time in a long time Harry slept without nightmares finally at peace and content with the world. Ron and the other problems could wait until the next day he slept unworried for once.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

**I would like to say thank you again for all those who reviewed. Please keep it up. Reviews feed my muse.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I'm back and I am soooooo... sorry about the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously**

**Warning: Slash of the DM/HP variety **

**Author's note: to those reading my other stories I have not abandoned them either I just figured I would finish one at a time so just be a little more patient. Thank you!**

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

School went by slowly the next two days with little time for the scoobies and the trio to investigate the mysterious death and appearance of Ron. Harry and Hermione both secretly mourned Ron not for who he became but for their childhood friend that they lost. By the weekend they were all geared up for a day long marathon in the library with Sirius' help.

Harry groaned when he walked into the library carrying the trunk with them. He didn't even know where to start this was Nicholas Flamel all over again. Just randomly going through books from both worlds trying to find a reference to a veil, portal, doorway or any other number of things that could possibly explain what was going on. Not to mention that they didn't even know who the 'big bad' as Buffy would say was so they had no way to fight the enemy. For Harry and his friends this was completely new territory.

"So, guys where do we start," asked Harry turning to the scoobies.

"How would we know this is a mess you brought over from your world," snarked Xander. This earned him a glare from Willow and a slap on the head from Buffy.

"Xander in case you've forgotten they didn't bring this problem over they are the victims in this mess and since he was found in the library it makes it our mess as we don't know who killed him and if it was on this side or not," Willow pointed out reasonably.

"Yes, and we don't even know where to look with all our 'adventures' in school we were always fighting the same enemy and it wasn't hard to figure out who was behind something even if we didn't know all the players," Hermione added.

"Yeah, we just blamed the guy that had been trying to kill me since I was one and we were usually right, go figure," Harry added sarcastically.

Before this could get ugly Giles interjected, "what we need is some way to see if there is a trace left by the intruder and to see if there is any way to discover whether someone else came through or if he was killed and them pushed through the veil afterward and go from there."

"Well that would probably have to come from this side of the veil seeing how it's illegal to trace someone once they reach adulthood so even if there are spells for that somewhere they would I doubt that we would have them," Hermione added.

With that pleasant thought they all got to work.

"I found something," exclaimed Willow. She started a bit when everyone turned to look at her before continuing, "in involves the use of footprints left by a person if we can find those footprints with this spell then we can track them or maybe even summon them using a crystal."

"What do we need for it to work then," Sirius asked from where he was looking over her shoulder.

As he read the list he said, "I have most of those items at my shop I can just go and pick them up."

"And I have the rest here or at my house," added Giles as they both left to gather the necessary ingredients.

"Well, I'm hungry," Xander exclaimed as the adults left.

Harry laughed before saying, "I'll go pick something up is anyone in the mood for anything special?"

With everyone's requests he made his way out of the library.

"You know Draco," Buffy put in slyly as Harry made his way out of the room, "if you don't do something someone will and then you'll lose him."

Draco looked startled for a moment before regaining his Malfoy poise and sneering at the small blond and walking quickly out of the room to catch up with Harry.

Draco almost had to run in order to catch up with the raven and as he did so he grabbed him by the arm and swung him around.

"Draco, what the heck," Harry exclaimed, "you almost got hexed."

"Harry, I'm tired of playing around," Draco said in a rush, "I've tried to be subtle but you obviously don't get so I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures."

"What are you talking about Draco," Harry asked starting to look concerned, "are you alright what drastic measures."

As Harry was working himself into a frenzy with worry Draco took a moment to admire the flush that suffused the raven's cheeks before moving in to put a different type of flush on them.

Harry gulped as Draco moved towards him with an intent and focused look on his face. The expression was one he had seen before on a red head and he again wondered how he had missed the signs before all thought left his brain as Draco's lips descended onto his.

Draco inwardly smiled as he kissed Harry and felt the other boy lean in and sigh into the kiss. He didn't know how long it lasted but finally had to choose between continuing the kiss and oxygen and it was a surprisingly difficult choice.

Draco smirked at the flush that covered Harry's face this time before he softened into a smile when he met the other boy's eyes.

Harry was dazed for a moment and the only word he could come up with was, "oh."

Draco just laughed before pulling Harry out the school door reminding him, "come on you we still have to pick up the food for the rest of the gang," before leaning down to whisper into Harry's ear, "but don't worry now that I have you I'm not letting you go and we will continue this later."

Harry shivered at this seductive promise before following Draco out the door.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

**I'd like to thank everyone who kept adding me and pushing me to continue this story and to all those messages I got asking me if I was abandoning or urging me to finish thank you very much.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Slash warning: DM/HP**

**Author's note: The spells used in this are a mixture of some thing from the book series "The Circle of Magic" by Tamora Pierce and Charmed but I added my own twist to it to make it what I needed**

dmphdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Everyone noticed the new closeness between Harry and Draco when they returned with the food but no one called them on it just yet. 'First bad guy, then teasing,' Buffy thought before mentally sticking her tongue out at Giles and thinking, 'see Watcher-mine, I can prioritize.'

Sirius didn't ask anything about it either just walked over to Draco and whispered in the boys ear, "do anything to hurt him and you'll see exactly why they thought I was an insane mass murder."

Even thought Draco knew Sirius was innocent of the crimes he was accused he had no doubt the man could do exactly what he promised and just nodded a little fearfully at the older man.

Sirius gave Draco a long look before finding what he was looking for and giving the poor boy a feral grin before going back to work.

Harry had no idea what was said but from the look on Draco's face and his godfather's grin he could guess and couldn't help but snicker at the other's plight causing Draco to shoot him a glare.

It didn't take long to gather all necessary ingredients, the most important being the food in Xander's view. Now just came the argument on who would do the spell while Willow was mixing the herbs for 'Mage Sight' and neither Giles nor Sirius wanted to wear the pink heart shaped glasses that Harry and Draco had procured. Finally after a coin toss Giles lost and agreed to wear the glasses.

"Nice look G-man," Xander snickered from behind Buffy where he had taken cover when he saw the older man.

The others couldn't help it seeing their tweed clad stuffy English librarian/watcher/mentor in sparkly pink heart shaped glasses was too much and they all lost it.

"If you are quite done," Giles said in an irritated voice as the others quieted down. "Now Willow are you sure you've drawn the runes right."

"Yeppers," Willow answered still giggling somewhat, "and don't worry if they aren't right it's not like every girl in school will all be madly obsessed with you are anything," she added with a somewhat pointed look at Xander.

"Hey that was a one-time thing," Xander exclaimed.

"Quite," Giles added.

"But really this is more about the herbs and the intent than saying any spell or anything," added Willow to try to put Giles more at ease.

Giles just sighed, "let's just get on with it please. How do I work these dratted things?"

"Oh, just look around you should start to see a glow around things that have magic," Willow said.

Giles looked around and noticed the faint glimmer of magic on some things. For instance Willow was surrounded in a faint green glow probably from the earth magic she used while his had a darker tint to it probably from his younger days as Ripper and the dark magic he had gotten up to whereas the wizards each had a glow all their own from their own natural magic and just seemed to be contained in their skin unlike his and Willow's that just surrounded them. He was surprised to see that the others had inherent magic like the wizards though he really shouldn't of been what with them being the slayer, a warewolf, and with Xander being possessed by so many things some of it was bound to remain.

"Umm.. Giles," Buffy said looking at her watcher seem to zone out.

Giles started, "oh of course, just got caught up in the moment not to worry," the man answered slightly flustered as he began to take a closer look around.

It took him a moment to separate the energies in the library before noticing the dark aura under them that was the hellmouth/portal and as he did so he began to notice a two trails from the area one fainter then the other this must be where the wizards came out of the portal.

"I have the energy signature," Giles said at last, "do we have everything ready for the summons?"

"Yeppers," Willow answered excitedly, "this is so exciting. I've never done a summons before probably because most things summoned are all demony and that would be of the bad and I would never do something like that except if it was really needed but I don't know when it would be needed because why would you ever need to summon a demon, but Giles did when he was younger but that was pretty bad especially when it…" she was interrupted when Oz put his hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

"Opps," Willow said looking sheepishly at all the amused faces surrounding her, "Yes, everything is ready Giles."

"Very well," Giles answered still looking at Willow bemusedly no matter how many times he heard the Willow babble as it was called he never got used to it.

"Everyone take your place," Giles said to the room, "Willow get ready to chant while I focus on the essence."

Once everyone was ready and the crystals were in place Willow began. At first nothing happened but slowly a glow began to form in the center of the pentagram.

When the light cleared the wizards' jaws were dropped.

"YOU!" Harry exclaimed before Draco grabbed hold around his waist to keep him from breaking the circle.

dmphmdhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

**I just wanted to say thank you to all those who reviewed it was nice to know I was missed but even better to be back.**


End file.
